Pirate Treasure (DVD)
Pirate Treasure is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! DVD that contains six episodes from Season 1 and one episode from Season 2. (This DVD focuses on episodes about fun, traveling and home. Contents http://wubbzy.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Treasure_(DVD)# hide#Summary #Episodes ##Bonus episodes #Bonus Features #Trivia #Gallery ##DVD Contents ##Opening and Menus ##Coloring & Activity Sheets Summary "AHOY! IT'S A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR WUBBZY! Set sail for adventure as Wubbzy and his friends discover a whole new world of fun in this collection of wild escapades and silly songs from the Nick Jr./Noggin animated sensation. Tag along with Wubbzy, Widget and Walden as they search to find buried pirate treasure. Find out what happens when Wubbzy gets lost in the woods and why Walden is afraid of the beach. Take a trip with the gang to the nearby town of Plaidville and discover that there's no place like home! Get ready for hours of singing, dancing, laughing and learning in this Emmy®-award winning series that puts the WOW! WOW! back into preschool entertainment!" Episodes *"Goo Goo Grief!" Bonus Features *Music Videos *Activity Sheets & More! *Trivia *Sneak Peeks *HIT Extras ** Barney: Bunches of Boxes ** Rubbadubbers: Terence of Arabia ** Pingu: Pingu Plays Fish Tennis Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet If you are having trouble getting past the questions to unlock the bonus episodes, here's a walkthrough to get every answer right to achieve the so-called bonus episode for those want to see it. The 1024 in paramter of the button command means it's the correct answer as shown on the Q&A below, the 2048 means it's wrong. Questions Edit * What do Wubbzy and his friends climb aboard on? ** Answer: A Pirate Ship * Who does Wubbzy sit with? ** Answer: Birdie Bird * What did Kooky Kid say to Wubbzy's tail? ** Answer: That's Kooky * What did Walden have in his Museum? ** Answer: Dinosaur Bones * What did Fleegle do when he ate? ** Answer: Saying Yum Yum * What does Wubbzy play a game of? ** Answer: Kickety-Kick Ball * Who scared the Policeman? ** Answer: Growlygus * Where was the Volcano at? ** Answer: Dino Island * What did Wubbzy take a ride on the Picture Studio? ** Answer: Taxi Car * What did Wubbzy break by accident? ** Answer: The Whammer Hammer * Who was Wubbzy in the bathtub singing like? ** Answer: Daizy * What were Wubbzy and Widget doing while Walen was taking a walk? ** Answer: Spying Trivia *On the DVD's back cover, "Goo Goo Grief!" is listed as "Goo Goo Grief" without the exclamation mark. *This DVD was also released in a 4-disc set along with Wubbzy Saves the Day, Escape From Dino Island, and Wubbzy and the Fire Engine, titled Wubbtastic Adventures. *The Bonus Music Video, "We're Not The Same", is listed as "We're All Different". *The DVD was going to be released on April 13, 2004, then it planned to be released on October 5, 2004, but was ultimately released on February 8, 2005 (1 year before). Category:DVD and VHS